


Trust

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the rarepairings prompt, "trust."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> My initial idea was Evan having to resist an intoxicated Teyla, but then I thought, that's a patriarchal cliché. So I did something different. ;)

Teyla fervently hoped that having to tuck drunken teammates and coworkers into bed was not going to become a habit.

She had warned Major Lorne and his team that the traditional sour drink here on Natar was stronger than most things they were used to. But she had forgotten to warn them that it had mild aphrodisiac properties. The major thankfully had only had two very small cups worth, and the others only one, and it took more than that to bring out the other side effect strongly. So far Major Lorne had merely been slightly more flirtatious and, as John would say (if he were ever going to hear about this, which he wasn't) "handsy" than usual.

And in fairness to Evan, she had already gone on one date with him back in Atlantis, so it was natural that in his current state he would be expressing his interest more openly than was normal.

She guided him to sit down on the bed in the room that had been provided for him. He was far more compliant than Ronon, she thought, hiding a grin. She crouched down and unlaced his boots and tugged them off.

His fingers were tangling in her hair. She stood up, gently disengaging them. "You should rest now."

"M'not tired," he mumbled, grasping her fingers so that she couldn't move away. He looked up at her with an adoring expression. "Teyla. Prettiest girl in two galaxies."

She couldn't not smile at that. "You are very sweet, Evan, but you're drunk and you should lie down."

He wasn't listening to her. His eyes had dropped to the bare skin of her stomach underneath her shirt and his other hand reached out. His fingertips feathered lightly over her flesh, the barest of touches, the warmth of his caress fleetingly short.

But it made heat roll through her, making her body tense and tighten unexpectedly. She gasped a little, her muscles fluttering in automatic response. She'd had very little to drink, so she couldn't push the reaction off on the beverage.

It had been a very long time since anyone had touched her like that.

"Teyla," he whispered her name again, drawing her closer, his eyes darkening with a hunger that made her shiver. She let him pull her down into a kiss, and unlike their previous careful exchange in Atlantis a few nights ago, now he pressed his lips to hers with an unrestrained passion that gave her goose bumps everywhere.

For one long moment of weakness she kissed him back, her mind racing ahead to imagine stripping him of his clothes, feeling his hands on her naked body, letting herself get tangled with him in the low bed. She ached at the thought, imagining the hot mouth that was exploring her own exploring other places.

Fortunately – or unfortunately, she supposed – the tang of alcohol was still on his breath, and it grounded her. He was drunk, and yes, she was pretty sure if he hadn't been drunk he would've wanted this anyway, but he also trusted her. She couldn't take advantage of him when he wasn't able to think clearly.

He whimpered in protest when she pulled away, trying to bring her back to him, but she put a hand against his chest and urged him to lie down. "You need to sleep, Evan," she said lowly. He stretched out reluctantly, still staring up at her with longing evident on his face. Teyla couldn't resist teasing him just a little. "You will have to hold that thought until we're back in Atlantis."

His eyes widened at that, and she thought perhaps he was sobering up, because his ears turned bright red. Then he grinned at her. "I'm so gonna hold you to that," he chuckled.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't," she retorted, moving towards the door before her traitorous body could convince her to do give in to any further temptation.


End file.
